Average-ers / The Legend of Dora
Procrastinator always forgets link because of hating this episode. Episode Summary Average-ers: Nick Fury needs to save the world with whatever heroes don't have their own movies to make. Legend of Dora: Dora the Explorer is the newest Avatar revealed. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Had your head in a freezer for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Tuesday, 1:30 PM: Snoop Dogg announces he'll change his name to Snoop Lion, then Snoop Cougar, then Snoop OS X. #*Thursday, 4:00 PM: Oprah Winfrey reveals her natural hair! #*Monday, 8:45 PM: With the Olympics over, all we have to obsess about is this! #Opening Scene #'Average-ers' (Movie Parody of the Avengers) #Animated Marginals segment #Bank Robin (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Tasmanian Devil Duster (Parody of the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes and Dirt Devil) (Ad Parodies segment, Interrupted by Hulk) #Lizard gets a new tail for his birthday (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Rejected Campaign Slogans (Alfred E. Neuman for President/Rejected segment) #Crash Cab (TV Parody of Cash Cab) (Ad Parodies segment) #Everything is Better with Ninjas! - Golf, Camping, Shoe Shopping, and Young Love #Spy vs. Spy - Avengers (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment (Interrupted by Hulk) #The Perfect Solution for Dry Skin (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Parody of the Ark of the Covenant from Raiders of the Lost Ark) #'Legend of Dora' (TV Parody of the Legend of Korra and Dora the Explorer, Interrupted by Hulk) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Average-ers) The Avengers are shown eating lunch at the fortress. Hulk calmly says, "Okay, that's enough time." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *First time the Legend of Korra and Cash Cab get spoofed. *Fourth time Dora the Explorer gets spoofed. *After Cartoon Network stopped airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:45 PM, right after Annoying Orange at 8:30 PM, they resumed airing new episodes of MAD at a new night and a new time, Thursday night at 8:00 PM, starting with this episode of MAD. **And also, this is the first episode of MAD to premiere on a Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *First time Spy vs. Spy used a pop culture reference (''the Avengers''), and also the 22nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in Stop Motion. *'Running Gag:' Disgruntled by a lack of screen time in the first sketch, Hulk barges in on other sketches yelling "HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!" Annoying, isn't it? *This episode is not yet available on iTunes. *This is the second appearance of the Everything is Better with Ninjas! segment. The first appearance was [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. *12th appearance of the Rejected segment (also the second time a Rejected segment became an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment, and the first was The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild). The previous appearances were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Blecch_/_uGlee Star Blecch / uGlee] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Cliffordfield_/_Big_Time_Rushmore Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Class_of_the_Titans_/_Zeke_and_Lex_Luthor Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Da_Grinchy_Code_/_Duck Da Grinchy Code / Duck] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Are_You_Karate_Kidding_Me%3F_/_The_Fresh_Prawn_of_Bel-Air Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/ArTHOR_/_The_Big_Fang_Theory ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory] *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *#[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'This Means War Machine / iCharlie']] *#'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' Voices *Chris Cox - Iron Man, Rejected Campaign Slogans Announcer and Crash Cab Driver *Grey DeLisle - Black Widow, Cab Passenger and Salon Worker *Larry Dorf - Hawkeye, Tonraq, Lizard and Cab Passenger *Will Friedle - Captain America and Bolin *Rachel Ramras - Dora, Meelo, Senna, Ugly Girl, Salon Lady, Banker, Crash Cab Driver's Wife and Cab Passenger *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Stan Lee, Pokie, Hulk/Bruce Banner, Thor, Old Man, Lizard, Tasmanian Devil, Tenzin, Saikhan, Ugly Boy, Tour Guide, Crash Cab Announcer and Magician Robber *Stephen Stanton - Phil Coulson, Erik Selvig and Two Toed Ping *Fred Tatasciore - Nick Fury, Triple Threat Triad Earthbender and Everything is Better with Ninjas! Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes